Return To Me
by julia-neHH
Summary: Eddie could still tell you the way her hair danced in the wind. He could still tell you the different shades that colored her eyes. He can say how many days & hours it took to finally steal away her kiss. He could tell you the story of how he fell in love with the quiet girl sitting beside him. She was all he could remember, all he ever wanted to think about. But she, she was gone.
1. Chapter 1

**Return to me**

The sun was laggardly setting. The swirls of colors were slowly blending with the night sky. Starry stars were glimmering in one at a time, and the full moon serenely illuminated the night. The presence of clouds was forgotten and Eddie strolled down a valley of roses. The fragrance inundated him, and he felt fervor as bright red shimmered around him. A small smile tugged his lips, and he placed his hands on his pockets as he continued down the array of venues offering specials for the roses. It was, after all, Valentine's Day.

His auburn locks slayed back and forth with the wind, his cheeks were tinted with a soft red hue, and his lips were burning with numbness. It was a chilly February in the Big Apple. And Eddie was beginning to regret coming here in the first place. But he had to.

It was his parent's anniversary and they had decided to celebrate this year in New York City. Eddie would've left three days ago back to L.A.'s warmth and familiarity. But he preferred to lay back a few more days and be at peace without having Jake behind his ass all the time. The media wasn't too bad; the paparazzi and his fans let him be for a while. And it was today that would be his last day, and he'll be on his way back to L.A.

A frown found a way to his lips, and he lightly puffed a breath of cold air out. _I should've left yesterday_, he thought. Eddie looked around his surroundings, and despised everywhere he looked. Every corner was filled with red. Every store, every post was vandalized with words of affection and even red was painted over the trees. He walked on hearts of red, and couples cuddling brushed past him. He was the only soul who had no one on his side. It's not like Eddie cared. In fact, he didn't mind being alone on this day or on other occasions. But he couldn't help but feel solace as well. He felt lonely, and sometimes that aggravating feeling tug on his chest.

Eddie sighed dejectedly, and he continued to walk down, ever so often bumping into preoccupied couples. He clutched his hand within his pockets, and felt a cold, smooth texture roughly crumbled in his hand. Eddie took out the object from his pocket and held it in front of him. His lips twitched upward and he chuckled at the memory. The time, the place, the person, the paper and the reasons all rushed back to him. The green paper shimmered under the radiant lights that the posts expelled. He cleared his throat, and he quickly placed the paper on his pocket. He inhaled, and walked in a faster pace.

His mind was unmercifully being consumed by memories he had attempted to forget a long time ago. The scenes flashed back to him. They were bullets constantly pushing through his chest. He pressed his lips tightly, and gently let his guard down. Everything faded to black. Everything, except… _her_.

Long, wavy, brunette hair. Captivating hazel eyes that pulled you in a trance. Pale skin complemented by rosy cheeks. A timorous smile, and a gentle laugh that tasted like honey with cinnamon to your ears.

He could picture her oh well, like, if it was just yesterday that he saw her for the first time. It was all such a bitter-sweet memory. She was a sweet, and quiet thought within him that screamed millions of volumes every time he felt lonely.

He was walking faster now. The stroll down Time Square was dismissed, and she was taking him captive once again. Now, everything around him reminded him of her. And that certain affliction that he knew so well was returning.

Red strings tangled him. World maps tormented him. Pink roses caught his eyes, and burned his insides. Splashes of water drowned him. His vision played games with him. Hallucinations of desks, chalk boards, and paper planes stood still as he passed them. He heard a strong Cuban accent, whistles, and a melodic voice gently whisper: _"Do you have paper I can use?"_ A question that repeated over and over again in a sequential order. And each the time the voice grew more comfortable and louder, and each time it faded even more.

Eddie's head was pulsating, and his lungs were asking for oxygen. He felt so out of breath, like all the air was robbed from him.

He hated it. He hated days like this. Where all the colors, all the sounds, all the couples reminded him of what he could've been with her if he wasn't so inconsiderate. He detested it.

The distressed man brusquely came to a stop and leaned on one of the walls. He quietly fumbled in his pockets and pulled out the cursed paper. The paper that he wrote so long ago, but never had the guts to throw it away because it meant so much him. This simple paper held something so precious to Eddie. It reminded him of the best years of his life. But it also reminded him of what he lost.

Eddie placed the paper on his lips, and closed his eyes.

The memories were too much. They were too adamant, and he was feeling the treacherous need to relive every moment he spent with her. He chuckled bitterly as she was finally letting him breathe. He inhaled a long haul of air, and he succumbed on the wall. He delicately placed the wrinkled paper back on his pocket, the place where it has been all this time. Through every concert, every interview, every event, every family reunion, every photo-shoot, every recording session, every signing event… his pocket.

Eddie closed his eyes and relaxed his feverish breath. And softly, a smile began to form. He remembers now. He remembers the day that she made him hers. The day she stole his breath away. His shoulders relaxed, and his fist unclenched as he was giving in. He was reminiscing that day.

AP Human Geography. Seniors mixed with sophomores. Mr. Tirado giving the least of a welcome to every student on the first day of school. A class of 40. Atmosphere frigid. And an empty desk right next to a timid girl.

He was being consumed by it all. But it was all interrupted when he heard a soft cry behind him. He opened his eyes and gently looked beside the wall he was leaning on. He discreetly observed, what he assumed was a girl and two guys. The girl was cornered on the wall, and the two guys were pushing her further. They whispered vulgar profanities to the girl, and even though it was dark and he couldn't see anything, he knew she was trembling with terror. He automatically began walking towards them.

"Come on, Baby. Don't be like that." The guy with the black leather jacket said. He inched closer to them. His mind was screaming no, but his body acted on its own.

"Talk, girl. Are you fucking mute or something?"

The girl was growing smaller and smaller by the second. The two guys diminishing every bit of her. She whimpered when one of them abruptly grabbed her arm and shook her forward. He was suddenly consumed with rage. And it surprised Eddie how protective he was of this stranger.

"St-uo-p-"

She whispered through silent tears. His feet got closer and closer to them, the distance extinguishing.

"What the hell was that?"

"Please… leave me alone."

Eddie suddenly stopped on his tracks. His eyes widened and his lips parted. He stood aghast as he recognized that voice. The soft angelic tone. She could've whispered it, and he would've recognized it regardless. Lights were suddenly flickering in the small compartment of the two buildings, and his heart stopped beating like the first time he first saw her.

Dull hazel eyes were showered with complete terror. And his breath was caught in his throat.

* * *

**Hehe, new story, sorry :o. It was itching me to write it okay. And plus, it'll probably be short. So don't be mad at me because of Worthless and Trust... I'll probably fall off with this story too and stop updating for months and going. Who knows.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

It was all quiet. The only thing that Eddie heard was his heart pounding out of his chest, so fast like if it was going to burst out him. His face stood white, almost like he had seen a ghost. His body was tense, frozen in place an all he could focus was on the terrified girl standing meters from him. Eddie made up the freckles on the bridge of her nose, and her eyes flickering with horror. He finally had the power to take one step forward. And he was finally able to come back to his senses of what was happening.

"What's your name, sugar?" The guy in the leather jacket said coyly. The silence grew tenfold, and Eddie began to depict the anger diffuse within him. His jaw clenched, and he clutched his hands together. The men were advancing towards her, and she grew smaller by the second. Eddie's fury only strengthened. And as soon as they roughly grappled her arm, hauling her forward, Eddie flipped.

Yes, he remembers her. He remembered every single detail about this girl. And she, she was the only person he ever felt so protective over, so compelling to know her. Yes… he knew who she was. And he was back to that day, to the day where he didn't know how important she would become to him.

* * *

_6:00. Get up. Shower. Breakfast. _

_7:10. Drive to school. Get there on time._

_7:22. Get tardy pass. Go to first block. Get yelled at. Detention._

_7:30-3:00. Sleep your ass off through school. Detention._

_Eddie groggily lurched his head upwards to the ringing bell on his nightstand. He violently smacked his head on the pillow, and his muffled grunt was dispersed in his room. He pulled the covers up, completely covering himself from the callous atmosphere the air conditioner was providing. The clock kept ringing on his bedside, and as the seconds passed, Eddie was becoming irritated. _

_When he finally had accumulated enough will power to get up, he surged upwards and quickly headed to the bathroom. The cold water woke him up enough for him not fall asleep kissing the bathroom walls. Fifteen minutes later, Eddie roughly put his jacket on, grabbed his keys and headed towards his car. _

_There were many things Eddie disliked. And early mornings were one of them. He twitched as he took in the black sky mocking him that he could be sleeping right now, confounded by the warmth of his bed. Eddie sighed and slowly got in his car. And he was off, just beginning his fourth year with the same old routine. _

_He turned the corner, and was soon founded by massive violet pillars, and white walls that confined the students into five buildings. Eddie parked his car in the empty lot, and hissed as he checked the time. He passed the school's gate seconds before last bell rang. Dillion, the arrogant white bearded security guard with shirts that reached his knees and iridescent ball caps, sent daggers towards Eddie whom just smirked coyly. "Maybe next time, D." "Keep moving, Duran."_

_Eddie chuckled, and continued his way. He was suddenly pressed against miniature people, he looked down and saw the underclassmen scramble their way from the crowd. Eddie strained, and kept walking from the suffocating crowd. He strolled his way into the third building, and his space was invaded once again. Arms encased around him, and he contained an irritated protest. His vision was blurred by a mob of curly, black hair. And a few seconds later, warm lips pressed against his. Eddie reciprocated nothing. He stood still, and waited for the girl to pull away from him._

_Moments later, she did. He was soon staring into vivid blue eyes. She smiled brightly, and Eddie noticed how her arms were still wrapped around him._

_"Hey you." She began suggestively. Cristina Wringler still hadn't let go of Eddie. "Uh, hi." Was all Eddie said. "So…" She hummed. "About yesterday-"_

_"I gotta go." Eddie cut her off short, and unclasped her arms from him. _

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Class."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"I'm already late."_

_"It's 7:15. You still have 5 minutes with me. So c'mon stay."_

_"Sorry. I have to go."_

_"Eddie!" She shrieked. "Well, maybe we can go out today-"_

_"Busy."_

_"What about tomorrow? We can continue from where we left off yesterday." Her cheeks were tainted with a roseate color. "Yesterday was amazing…" Sudden remorse struck Eddie as he watched her fluster. He clenched his teeth, and shook his head in regret. It wasn't completely my fault, he thought, she was the one who gave herself away. "Sorry, I'm really busy this week."_

_"Oh." He watched her crestfallen demeanor and remorse struck him again. "Maybe some other time." She smiled forcedly, and Eddie nodded. "Yeah, maybe." He quickly turned around before she said anything else. _

_"You're an asshole." Eddie distinguished the voice of his best friend, and when he looked to his side, he was right. Tyler Rorke scowled knowingly at Eddie. He looked back at Cristina, and she was fuming, her longing gaze fixated on Eddie. "What?"_

_"You fucking used her. You slept with her, and now you don't want anything to do with her."_

_"Listen, man, I didn't use anybody, especially Cristina. You saw how she was throwing herself at me yesterday, and Ian, Chloe and you happened to leave me alone with her. I never wanted anything with her. The girl forced my pants down."_

_"You could've still pushed her away."_

_"I did. Six times, and yet she still kept taking my clothes and hers out."_

_Tyler went completely quiet. He looked back at Cristina whom was completely unaware of the pained looks of the green-eyed teen who looked like he could portray Damon Salvatore perfectly. Eddie noticed this, and remorse found him again. But then again, it wasn't his fault. It never is._

_"I didn't know you were hot for her."_

_"Whatever. It doesn't matter anymore."_

_"Are you sure-"_

_"Just shut up man. Next time, I'm getting the girl."_

_"You can have her."_

_"What do you mean I can have her?" Tyler shook his head in bewilderment. "That just makes you sound like some douche with girls flying to you every 5 seconds."_

_Eddie smiled, and Tyler scrunched his face up in disgust. "I know you get laid every night, but yo-"_

_"Yeah, yeah. Listen, I'll see you later." Eddie opened the doors that led upstairs to the second floor, and quickly walked in, ignoring Tyler's protests._

_Tyler and Eddie has been friends since birth. Mrs. Duran and Mrs. Rorke met in the lobby of Dr. Sans' clinic. And ironically, they both went in labor at the same time, in the same room. Their babies learned how roll over, crawl, sit up, stand up, walk and talk together. They were the best friends from elementary, junior high, and now high school. Stuck together like glue; the two peas in a pod. Tyler has always been there for Eddie; and Eddie has been the one with the roughest patch. And Eddie will always be there for Tyler. Through thick and thing. Not to say they never argue, and have heated disputes. But they get over it, and it was always Eddie who forgave first, that is._

* * *

_Homeroom was depressing in a sense. Time was too slow, much to Eddie's disliking. First, second and third period were just electives that Eddie didn't really need. Fourth, fifth and sixth were AP's he should've taken in his sophomore years. And seventh period was his English class, the one with the pretty and young teacher, Ms. Dane. She could pass for a senior in everyone's eyes._

_Then came eighth period. AP Human Geography. _

_Most of Eddie's classes weren't really necessary for him to take. He just wanted the credits before he left in the summer. And he would've gotten his High School Diploma early, and stayed home all day if he choice to, but he didn't want to. Home… home for him was an empty place with a roof over it. It was solitary, and Eddie hated it. _

_He walked from the first building all the way to the other end of the campus, to the fifth building. He walked up the stairs, and walked into the already filled room. Mr. Tirado looked at him unfazed, and Eddie smiled at him. "Oh, I have you again?" The teacher groaned. "Get out, now." _

_"No can do."_

_He groaned again. "Well, you're late. Go sit down and leave me alone."_

_"Aw, you're no fun."_

_"Shut up. Sit down now."_

_Eddie complied to the Cuban and slim teacher with thick rimmed glasses and aging grey hair. He looked around the room, and found himself being stared by every soul in the room. He nodded at the students, and some girls couldn't help but observe him. They liked what they saw. And Eddie knew as he flashed all of them a smile. He looked at the room, and a couple of seats were open. One was close to Mr. Tirado, and another one was at the end of the room. But the one that caught his attention was the one that was right next to a girl with a black sweater. _

_She was looking everywhere but him. Eddie saw how her hazel eyes cascaded with a distinct glint. And she looked tiny behind the desk; her petite physique covered by a two size bigger jacket. Eddie could've sat close to the teacher, or at the back, far away from everyone. But something pulled him to sit next to this girl. Eddie didn't know why he was all of the sudden making his to her, tempting him to seat next to her, but he paid no heed to it and just continued walking. The girl was still not looking at him, and that bothered him, not that he will ever admit._

_He sat down cautiously, but kept his gaze on her, and he watched her sigh. She wrote whatever Mr. Tirado was writing down on the board. His gaze was fixated on her, and he didn't know why he couldn't look away. She was pretty, that he could give her. But that still didn't explain the desire for her to turn around, and finally get a glimpse of her. Eddie knew a lot of pretty girls, beautiful even, but this one… She seemed different. And he was a sucker for different._

_Eddie finally had the power to turn away, not that he wanted to. Ten minutes passed, and she still hadn't said anything. She was quiet, extremely quiet, compared to the boisterous class. And when the teacher was roll calling, he looked at the girl carefully to catch her name._

_"Loren Tate."_

_Eddie smiled when saw the silent girl gently raise her hand. __Loren, he thought, what a fitting name. S_he didn't say "here," she said nothing. That ticked him off. But he let it go. She was going to talk sooner or later. He kept looking at her ever so often, and he noticed how she tried to avoid his gaze and twitched aggravated. She began looking for something, when she didn't find it in her checkered pink and black pouch, she turned to the side and that's when it happened. 

_Brown met hazel._

_It was brief. To brusque, and she quickly turned around and dismissed Eddie's instant smile. Oh, Eddie was completely stunned. He turned around to the board, and processed what happened. Her eyes. They were gorgeous, but Eddie was stunned for another reason. He cleared his thoughts away._

_She loathed attention. At least, that's what Eddie could depict from the brunette sitting beside him. Her quiet demeanor bugged him. And it irritated him how she was completely emotionless when he smiled at her. It left him baffled because usually when he smiled to any girl like that they'd be falling in his web in matter of seconds. But here was this silent girl, yet astonishingly intriguing in her own way, completely dismissing him. He stared at her for the rest of the short period, and he knew she was uncomfortable with it. But he didn't care. _

_She began scrambling for something, Eddie noticed. And he tried to dissimulate his want to help her. Seconds passed, and when she couldn't find whatever she was looking for. She reluctantly patted Eddie on the shoulder. Eddie instantly looked at her, and she looked at him timorously. _

_"Do you have any paper I can use?"_

_"I-" Her voice is sweet, melodic even, he concluded._

_And before he could answer her, the bell rung. Twenty minutes of class was over, first day of school over, and the girl murmured a "never mind" before quickly packing her stuff and leaving the room. Eddie stared at the door she left through, and chuckled lightly. Well, that went great, he thought._

* * *

**_Yay, I have so much for this story. I hope you guys like it. A lot will be answered, and the next chapter I'll go back to the present. And I'll go back and forth with past and present. Okay, so favourite, follow and tell me what you thought :). Hasta la vista._**


End file.
